roboticsfandomcom-20200223-history
Megatron
Megatron is the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, a devious military of giant robots that rival the heroic Autobots, and is the main antagonist of the Transformers franchise. Generation One Megatron first started out as a product of a Decepticon production factory. The Decepticons were a subset of the Transformers race, a race of giant robots that live on the distant mechanical planet Cybertron, who were manufactured to guard the planet's residents, specifically the peaceful factory workers called the Autobots. Megatron's psychopathic and megalomaniacal mind went into action, using his master oration to corrupt the Decepticons into power hungry, blood thirsty soldiers. Megatron's conquest for power began when he attacked the Autobots, killing factory worker Orion Pax and stealing Energon (the very substance the Transformers live off of). However, Orion was reconstructed into the powerful Optimus Prime who turned the Autobots into honorable defenders and waged war upon the Decepticons. Eons of battle erupted, destroying Cybertron and forcing both sides to retreat and find another habitable planet. The two sides crash landed into a mysterious planet called Earth and stayed in a stasis mode for 4 million years. Finally, the Decepticons awoke in the 1980s before unsuccessfully attempting to kill the Autobots and suck Earth's power generators dry. However, the Autobots awoke a few minutes later, continuing to wage a violent conflict upon the Decepticons. Megatron had conquered Cybertron by 2005 in the animated film, The Transformers: The Movie. After hearing of an Autobot supply run, Megatron proceeded with an attack on Autobot City on Earth. Optimus Prime arrived there and confronted Megatron. On the Decepticons' return journey to Cybertron, a mortally wounded, but still functional Megatron was jettisoned into space along with several other fallen Decepticons in order to reduce Astrotrain's mass to reach Cybertron. The end seemed to be near for Megatron—but it was not to be, as he was summoned by Unicron, who made him an offer - in return for Megatron's service, he would give him a new body and new troops to command. Facing destruciton as an alternative, Megatron agreed to Unicron's offer, and was reformatted as Galvatron. As Galvatron Commanded by Unicron to destroy the Matrix of Leadership, Galvatron first returned to Cybertron to settle a score with Starscream, who had set him adrift in space and was now being crowned as the new Decepticon leader in a pompous ceremony. Demonstrating his new power, Galvatron obliterated Starscream with a single blast from his new cannon mode. The other Decepticons quickly accepted Galvatron as their leader. Unicron's subsequent consumption of Cybertron's moons enraged Galvatron, but when Unicron mentally tortured him to put him in his place, Galvatron submitted. Leading another attack on Autobot City, he pursued Ultra Magnus and the Autobots to the Planet of Junk, where he seized the Matrix from Ultra Magnus, and attempted to use its power against Unicron. Unable to open the Matrix, Galvatron was powerless as Unicron transformed and attacked Cybertron with his bare hands. Unicron swallowed Galvatron in contempt, while swatting away Cybertron's Decepticon defenders like flies. Shortly thereafter, a group of Autobots entered Unicron's body, where the youthful Hot Rod encountered the humiliated Decepticon leader. Although Galvatron initially proposed an alliance with the Autobot against Unicron, he was once again tortured mentally by Unicron, who tells him to destroy Hot Rod otherwise Galvatron himself will be obliterated. Galvatron weakly agrees, still accepting Unicron as his master, and then engaged Hot Rod in battle. Galvatron quickly attained the upper hand over the smaller Autobot. However, when Hot Rod seized the Matrix from Galvatron, he was reformatted into the much larger and more powerful Rodimus. Rodimus easily defeated Galvatron and hurled him through Unicron's armor and into the void of space, before unleashing the power of the Matrix and destroying Unicron. However, Galvatron refused to be beat and continued his Decepticon cult for years to come, rivaling the Autobots and his new arch-enemy, Rodimus Prime. When the Hate Plague began to sweep the universe, Galvatron was able to avoid infection initially, teaming up with the resurrected Optimus Prime in order to recover a protective alloy that would shield the user from the plague's effects. Somewhat ironically, when Galvatron first saw the effects of the Plague at the Morgans' lab, he uttered that the infected Autobots and some of his fellow Decepticons had "all gone mad," and that said lab with the infected Transformers was no place for him. However, he became infected in the process of recovering the alloy, but was eventually cured along with all the other victims of the plague when Optimus Prime unleashed the power of the Matrix. It also seemed that Galvatron may have actually been cured of his own inherent insanity, as he refused to continue the conflict there and then, and shook Prime's hand, saying that he had earned his respect. Beast Wars Transformers: Robots in Disguise Unicron Trilogy Armada Energon Cybertron Transformers (Live-Action) Transformers Megatron appears the main antagonist of the first 2007 Transformers film and the secondary antagonist of Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. Originally the leader of Cybertron's defense force, Megatron grew into a power seeking sociopath thanks to the corruption of the Fallen, an ancient evil Prime who became Megatron's master, and jealousy over his "brother", the leader of the Cybertronian science division, Optimus Prime. The defense force evolved into the Decepticons, the science division evoloved into the Autobots, and a Cybertron destroying war started. Megatron sought the AllSpark, the very device that spawned the Transformer race. It landed on Earth, with Megatron in hot pursuit. But he was knocked into stasis mode and stuck in an icy prison in the Arctic where Archibald Witwicky discovered his body. He accidentally activated Megatron slightly, causing the Decepticon to indirectly burn the location of the Allspark into Archibald's glasses. The coordinates, however, were in Cybertronian, so it was thought to be gibberish. Megatron was reported and his body was secretly locked within Hover Dam by the government. A century later, Sam Witwicky, Archibald's descendant, found the glasses, attempting to sell them on eBay. The Autobots and Decepticons finally arrived to Earth where they both searched intently for the glasses. The Autobots befriended Sam and the Allspark was discovered, held in the same dam a still motionless Megatron resided in. The loyal Decepticons destroyed the dam's power, however, waking an angry Megatron up. He soared out of the dam, reclaimed his leadership, and battled the Autobots while searching for Sam, who had the Allspark within his hands. After a violent fight with Optimus, Megatron was killed when Sam shoved the Allspark into Megatron's chest, overloading his spark and killing him. Meanwhile, the other Decepticons were killed off and all corpses were dropped into a deep ocean, including Megatron. Revenge of the Fallen Dark of the Moon Transformers: Animated Transformers: Prime Cybertron games War for Cybertron Fall of Cybertron Prime Megatron was a regular character in the Transformers: Prime animated series. As portrayed in the Exodus novel, Megatron was once the gladiator-turned-political revolutionary Megatronus, who was a mentor to the young archivist Orion Pax. However, when the High Council favored Orion's peaceful ways over Megatron's violent intentions, Megatron severed ties with Orion and officially started the Great War with his Decepticons, Soundwave being a chief follower. Megatron's actions eventually corrupted Cybertron, rendering the planet uninhabitable for life. After many failed attempts to kill Orion - who eventually was bestowed with the Matrix of Leadership - including a failed assassination attempt from Skyquake, Megatron vowed that only he would be the one who would slay Optimus Prime. After a skirmish on Earth with Optimus, Megatron leaves the planet for a deep-space mission, and is not heard from for three years, leaving Starscream in command. Gallery MegatronG1.jpg|Megatron in the G1 cartoon Galvatron.jpg|Galvatron BWMegatron.jpg|Megatron in Beast Wars RIDMegatron.jpg|Megatron in Robots in Disguise Megatron123.jpg|Megatron in Cybertron, Armada, and Energon 1Megatron.jpg|Megatron in the 2007 film ROTFMegatron.jpg|Megatron in Revenge of the Fallen DOTMMegatron.jpg|Megatron in Dark of the Moon MegatronAnimated1.jpg|Megatron in his Animated Cybertron form MegatronAnimated2.jpg|Megatron in his Animated Earth form MegatronWFC.jpg|Megatron in War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron MegatronPrime.jpg|Megatron in Prime External links *Megatron on the Wikipedia: Please note that a majority of this article is from the linked page. Category:Fictional robot